WO 02/45614 A1 discloses a mounting device for a ceramic blank that comprises a rectangular holder, which in turn accepts a rectangular frame, in which a blank is fixed in position by means of gluing. A two-component adhesive, for example, is introduced into an adhesive gap that exists between the blank and the frame.
In accordance with EP 0 982 009 A2, a blank is inserted into a passage opening of a plate-shaped support body.
A holding arrangement for workpieces according to WO 2007/143765 comprises a frame, in which a holder arrangement, which can accommodate a work piece by friction lock, is fixed in position by clamping.
A blank mount for a dental milling machine in accordance with DE 20 2013 103 515 U1 comprises a ring-shaped work-piece holder with clamping holders that are used to fix the blank in position.
In accordance with DE 20 2010 001 125 U1, detachable fastening elements are used to mount a blank in a mounting fixture.
For mounting a blank in a holder in accordance with DE 20 2012 008 015 U1, fastening means are provided that reach over and/or under the blank.
In accordance with DE 10 2007 013 675 A1, a UV curing adhesive is used to mount a blank in a support body, which at least partially consists of a material that is transparent at least in the UV region of the spectrum.
In accordance with DE 10 2012 201 744 A1, a molded body is fixed in position in a workpiece holder by means of fasteners, whereupon the molded body is machined in a dental milling machine.
Known from DE 10 2005 008 004 A1 is a processing method for a workpiece that is fixed in position within a tenter by means of cast resin.
During the manufacture of a dental prosthesis, in accordance with WO 95/30382 A1, a blank is embedded in a ring, which is clamped in the chuck of a processing machine.
A silicon block to be worked is connected firmly to a support. To allow the support to be reliably bonded to the silicon block, the support is provided with a profile pattern (DE 10 2009 023 122 A1).
Holders of this type are required to be able to clamp a blank in a processing machine with great positional accuracy. In this, it must not only be ensured that the holder retains its shape during clamping but also that the blank with respect to the support body assumes a unique position that cannot change during the processing.
The objective of the present invention is to further develop a support body of the above-mentioned type, in particular for accepting a blank consisting of ceramic, such as zirconium oxide, which is to be processed in a milling machine, for example, in such a way that with simple constructive measures, a secure positional fix will become possible using an adhesive agent, which can be introduced easily in between the support body and the blank and can remain between the support body and the blank to the required extent until curing has taken place.